Susano's Prohibited
by Nardita-chan
Summary: Atormentada , aterrorizada , en deprecion Porque Nadie sabia el porque , lo unico que ella queria es acabar con ese sufrimiento y el estara dispuesto a dar su vida para que ella no sufra mas /Drama, Suspenso,Tragedias,Final Alternativo


Primer fan fic , no me maten por deseperacion , sin palabras , solo espero el sasusaku

**Susano' Prohibited**

**Cap1**.- **EL Porque de mi existencia**

_Una kunoichi, mira su reflejo cristalino cerca de un lago , su cabeza vuelta un fiasco , daba vueltas sin sentido al asunto, al recordar aquel desastre ocurrido , le trajo los recuerdos mas desagradables que había vivido en aquella época._

**Flash Back:**

[Torre del Hokage]

Tsunade-sama! Tsunade –sama!.- Gritaba aterrorizada y preocupada una pelinegra mientras corria en los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de la Godaime.

¿¡Que?! ¿¡Que pasa Shizune?!.- Pregunto la rubia.

Naruto-Kun …el .- Trataba de articular pero no podía por la agitación.

¡Maldición Shizune habla! .- Ordeno la Quinta.

Naruto-Kun a soltado el poder del Kyuubi en la aldea, el equipo de Kakashi-san intenta controlarlo pero…-Paro de inmediato y bajo la cabeza.

¿¡Pero que?!.- Grito empezaba a desesperarse. La audida la miro directo a los ojos miel de su maestra intentando articular las palabras para avisar lo que estaba sucediendo.-¡¡¡¡QUE HABLES MALDITA SEA!!!!.- Era desesperante saber la situación ya que ella conocía a la perfección el poder del Kyuubi no Yoko * .

Danzou ….¡Danzou a ordenado al escuadrón Anbu su detención inmediata! .- Soltó por fin la joven.

¿¡Que!? Ese maldito viejo , tubo que avisarme primero .- Dijo indignada la Hokage .

L-lo se será mejor que vayamos Tsunade-sama .- Aconsejo mas tranquila.

Si…tienes razón .- Intento clamarse , la pelinegra se dio la media vuelta para abrir la puerta de la oficina .- Shizune.- La audida la miro.- ¿Cómo?....¿Como esta Sakura?.- Pregunto nerviosamente con un brillo en sus hermosos orbes miel que simulaba la preocupación de una madre , Shizune entrecerró los ojos le conmovía ver a su Maestra de esa manera.- Ella es fuerte Tsunade-sama, creo que esta bien.- Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla y le brindo una linda sonrisa.

[Kanoha]

¡Cuidado!.- Grito un castaño advirtiendo a otro de sus compañeros.

Estoy bien ahora , ayuda a Hinata-san ella te necesita mas que yo.- Dijo un castaño de aspecto extraño con gafas negras y cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, mientras esquivaba algunos ataques.

Hi!.- Asintió el primer castaño montando a un enorme can en búsqueda de la ojiperla.

Una peli azul se encontraba de rodilla en el piso , al parecer tosiendo sangre aparente mente intentaba ponerse de pie para seguir combatiendo , pero el intento , en vano , la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba lastimado , y todo por _el_ , para tratar de calmarlo a _el _, el mismo que dia a dia estaba en su cabeza , en ese preciso momento _Èl_ era su todo ; su mirada estaba mas ida que nunca , un charco de sangre reflejaba su propio rostro , su chacra nulo , su sentido común escaso , su corazón confundido .

Una peli rosa observaba a su amiga su estado era tétrico , jamás la había visto así , era como si en su cuerpo no hubiera alma , nada como si fuera solo un cuerpo sostenido por alguna razón , pero lo peor de todo , no se dejaba ayudar …en efecto es lo que le destrozaba el corazón , el saber que su amiga desde la infancia se estaba dejando morir así como si nada que todo se iria a la mierda por …_el._

**Flash Back Interrumpido.**

_Por el_ .- Dijo en un tono solo audible para ella . Mientras veía su reflejo en el agua , dejo de pensar un momento , para contemplar cuanto había cambiado mientras ese dia vino de nueva cuenta.

**Continuación Flash Back:**

Sakura,¿ Qu-que le pasa a Hinata?.- Pregunto el Inozuka a la kunoichi.

N-no , no lo se Kiba , no se deja ayudar , pareciera , como si , quisiera morir , como si quisiera dejarse morir.- Dijo en un tono bastante perturbador y paranoico .

¡Por el amor de Dios Sakura haz algo! .-Grito desperado.

¡No puedo! Sin su propia voluntad para levantarse no servirá de nada mi chacra! Acaso no lo entiendes, lleva tiempo recuperarse de algo así todo por culpa de…- Pauso inmediatamente y el castaño entrecerró los ojos dando un pequeño suspiro , ,comento- Yo, no he vivido lo que Hinata esta pasando , _pero tu si_ ¿verdad Sakura?.- Dijo en tono sincero.

Si pero , eso…eso ya no importa Kiba, llévala al hospital , yo tengo , que encontrarlo.- Dijo la ojijade.

De acuerdo .- Tomo a la chica se dio la vuelta.- Ah..y Sakura , cuídate.-Monto a su gran "amigo" y se fue.

Kiba, creme que lo hare.- Dio un salto y salió del lugar.

**Fin Flash Back**

_¿Por qué? , porque_ .- Eran las palabras que daban vuelta en su cabeza llena de…de recuerdos, ya se habían cumplido 4 años desde la partida del gran amor se su vida , por el que lloro , admiro , amo, por el que casi dio la vida ¿_Por qué_ aun seguía pensando en el?. Que acaso aun sentía algo por el . Imposible . Ella se había hecho una promesa , que lo olvidaría , que nunca regresaría , romper esa promesa seria como traicionarse a ella misma o ¿no? Su mente decía una cosa , pero su corazón le dictaba otra .

Una pequeña lagrima atravesó su blanquecina mejilla pasando por sus labios rosáceos , la cual cayo lentamente al lago.

_Esa fue…la ultima lagrima que daré por ti , Sauske_.- Prometió a si misma.-Ahora .- Limpio su rostro.- Iré a completar otros asuntos.-Dio una media vuelta y se topo con un gran árbol con hermosas hojas y algunos pétalos de cerezo debajo de el.- _Tu sellaras mi promesa_ .- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

/**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/**

¿¡Que?! Pero porque .- Un grito se escucho en la oficina del Hokage

Baja la voz Naruto , ya te dije que es una orden del consejo no mía .- Dijo la Godaime .

Es cierto Naruto , ya cálmate.- Dijo una peli rosa visiblemente mas tranquila que su rubio amigo.

Pero…Sakura-chan, quien te acompañara a la misión.- Comento preocupado por la seguridad de su compañera.

Me puedo cuidar sola , no soy una bebe que necesita de ayuda , sabes.- Dijo mientras funcia el ceño .

Sakura-chan.- Sollozo el ojiazul.

Ya basta.- Ordeno la Quinta.- Sakura ira sola y punto , es una de las mejores ninja-medico que e conocido y lo hara bien.- Dijo mirando a su pupila , después miro al kitzune .- Y tu tienes una deuda pendiente con la sociedad .- Termino.

Pero…- Protesto.

Una mirada fulminante de las dos mujeres lo hizo parar en seco.

Muy bien….ya que esta todo aclarado , para todos .- Miro a los dos jóvenes .- Les explicare lo siguiente , Shizune!.- Llamo a la mencionada, mientras la pelinegra corría con dos sobres que contenían la información correspondiente para cada uno .- En estos sobres están , el castigo de Naruto, por liberar el sello, y la misión de Sakura.-Los entrego , cada uno tomo dicha información que le correspondía y leyeron detenidamente , mientras la rubia los observaba.

Oh…-Solto la peli rosa son una mirada de confusión, en cambio la de chico mostraba cara de berrinche .

Bien , ambos empezaran mañana , y Naruto .- El audido la miro.- Tu castigo implica que no podrás salir de la aldea.- Pauso y una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en su mirada .- Y no podrás comer rameen en 2 días.- Concluyo.

¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!.-Grito alterado.- Vieja oba-chan que demonios le sucede , tanto sake le a afectado el cerebro.- Grito mientras lloraba .

En cambio la peli rosa los ignoraba, una mirada de incomprensión se hizo ver , salió del lugar sin ser detectada por su amigo , o por su maestra .

/**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/**

Entro a su departamento .

Decidió tomar una ducha para des estresarse , aun _no lograba entender la misión que le habían dado_ , parecía como si el destino siempre le jugara sucio.

Preparo la tina con agua caliente , entro en ella , intento recostarse , cerro los ojos , intentando calmarse , tratar de descansar , por un momento lo logro , pero después nada.

Se puso su ropa para dormir , busco una mochila y algo de ropa , objetos personales y los puso dentro de ella , se preparaba para el dia siguiente , ya que tendría que salir temprano , busco algo de agua en la cocina , salió de ella , pero antes se aseguro de cerrar la puerta con llave y apagar las luces.

Entro a su cama , quito el cobertor para taparse con el , coloco su cabellera rosada en su suave almohada , cerro los ojos esperando en caer en los brazos de Morfeo .

**2:45 am.**

No….¡NOOOOO!.- Una peli rosa tirada en el suelo todo parecían sombras obscuras , ella lloraba sin parar con las manos en su cabeza , sujetando con fuerza y desesperación su cabellera mientras frente a ella se veía una mirada color sangre , muy familiar para ella , una voz que provenía de la nada la estaba atormentando.

_Sigues igual de débil , nunca cambiaras._

N-no , eso, eso no es cierto .- Se defendía ella aun llorando.

_Eso es mentira , tu lo sabes_ .- La mirada color sangre cambio por una en forma de serpiente color amarillo rasgada.

¿Qu-quien eres?...¿P-porque me haces esto?.- su voz se oia desesperada y desgarrada .

_Por eso te dejaron tus ceres queridos, tus padres, pobre de ellos , eras una carga para ellos_.

¡CALLATEE!No tienes derecho.- Suplicaba a gritos su corazón que dejara de decir lo que su mente pensaba que era verdad.

_Y Sauske…el siempre a sido el reflejo de lo que nunca llegaras a ser , incluso Naruto , al que tanto dises que es un tonto , ay que tomar las cosas de quien viene o no Sa-ku-ra._

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- Volvio a llorar mas , la atormentaba , quien era ese tipo , que le había hecho ella para que la tratase así .

¿Quien eres?¿Que demonios te e hecho para que medigas esas cosas?.- Pregunto desesperada.

_Tendras que averiguarlo , y tu me quitaste lo mas importante para mi, tu eres la causa de mi desgracia , TU SAKURA HARUNO debes MORIR!!!! Porque no vales en este mundo!_ .-De pronto shuriken y kunais iban así la chica de pronto despertó , agitada confundida y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Suspiros.- ¿Qu-quien eres y porque me haces esto?.-Se pregunto a si misma , miro a su derecha y en una pequeña mesa de noche se encontraba un reloj que marcaban las 3:37 , suspiro de nueva cuenta .- Parece ser , que esta será una larga noche.- Se acorruco enre las cobijas .- Otra larga noche .-e intento dormir

Olaaa!!!! Espero que le halla gustado el primer capi 'ttbayo! ^^ emmm , mi fic fue inspirado en un sueño que tuve y se lo conte a mi amiga EdiitH jojojojojo tratare de continuerlo rápido , y pues el nombre es para que les diera curiosidad y lo leyyeran!!!! y obio que Sasuke-papasote-ku estara en la historia .. y Sakura ayy no que frustrante quien sera el que le esta diuceindo eso descubranlo en el proximo capi!! Lo subire si dan reviews!!!

By; NaardaaH


End file.
